Shadow Thief Crimmor bugs
if a bug has fixed or added, the bug has been reported and taken care of, but the fix is not yet released. General general bugs go here... *(I think that) Thieves tools don't work with the custom lockpicking system. [Original post: I used a lock pick item to open the door tagged as "safehouse", and the item didn't get consumed. Haven't checked if this is a general bug with all the locks or just this one. EDIT: Had the same issue with a few other locks, so I'm going to assume that this is a general bug for now. EDIT 2: I'm not 100% sure, but after further testing, I'm inclined to think that the lock picks simply don't work with the custom lock system.] *Masterwork bullets have no extra properties. They're like normal bullets, but I assume they should have a +1 AB bonus or similar. *fixed The readme should include the capacity of the hidden pocket armor *the readme should mention the weapon categories that qualify as hidden weapons by default in it's description of hidden weapons. *investigating Ah, and I have a permanently "reduced skill" icon. I assumed it was Hide, but lightning doesn't seem to make a difference. Am I missing anything? *having the walk through the wall secret rooms in safehouses would be good training of the player to look for one at Ollain's house during Maintenance Men. Either that of make a little "hole in the wall" via a tile block. *Hidden weapons should give some sort of auto-kill assassination option when it's possible to kill an npc to advance a quest, such as with the Krimmevol merchant where he has the key to the backroom. Basic Map: Purse Ward Drovers Gate Wheel Ward . | | Alandor Gate Docks Ward fixed The Crimmor pdf has also been updated with a screnshot map of each ward, and a map showing them in relation to each other. This is at the same link I sent you. oriented them correctly based on official map of city external areas were not oriented correctly in relation to each other (north is inconsistent) Alandor Gate convo had a he/she token, but it wasn't selecting right, made convo specifically for each gender prostitute Unfortunate typo at Delthorn's Haven: "He" instead of "she", referring to a prostitute. fixed Also, I didn't lose any money after "contracting her services". fixed ... and when I returned to the game, she broke a door. I think she was supposed to be inside the room, but she was outside, next to a locked door, which actually looked like a weird spot. fixed Ok, yes, she was supposed to be inside. I was doing the pin quest, but then I saw how it works, paying outside and all that. That's probably kinda bugged, too: I paid and the prostitute came for me, but then we didn't move into the room... so she's now in the common room. Oh, well, it's a bit buggy, but it's not a game breaker either. fixed using hidden theurgy on the delthorn's madam would break the conversation. DC 7 when I checked, I want it low - DC = 0 for the Listen check upon entering Belaethra's house. fixed - Malvan's pin isn't removed from the inventory after "giving" it back. fixed - A cat will attack the people inside the state in Wight Alley (East of the map, by the dead drop). search is correct - Belaethra's spellbook, worgs part: Choosing "search" rolls "spot". fixed - Belaethra's state: You can get infinite rubies by repeatedly interacting with the mask display. fixed - Malvan doesn't give the quest "Protection Money". When asking him about jobs, he automatically acknowledges it as completed (and you get the reward, even without doing the actual quest). fixed - Can't hand the Lathanderite spellbook to Malvan, so I think I can't complete the quest. fixed - No XP received after delivering the book of Jormungandr. fixed - You can steal back the items you deliver to Malvan. Not sure if it's a bug. Docks Ward dc20 - "Gambling Son" quest: When talking to the gambler, the skill checks have a DC of 0. fixed Even though I can't use it due to the guards being watching, I get a "Hidden Theurge" (which I'm not) dialogue option when speaking to the dockmaster. Yundren the "monster" should be renamed, as another npc shares the name. While it's supposed to be a common name for Crimmor per Ed Greenwood, it's confusing from a gameplay perspective. The dockmaster could have the key to the back room(s), so you could pickpocket it. with the Riatavin thief being held in the guild basement. I didn't torture him, but he spit blood at one point. Drovers Gate (PJ) I went to Ollains (Nawfals) house. I found a book which is simply a placeholder, presumably for future detailing. There was no journal update to say i have achieved anything so I am not sure if I have progressed the plot or not. fixed Clawthorn's Curious seems too dark for a shop IMO. {The placeable that was used as the floor doesn't take light well, making the floor black. Removed and brightened lights} Nawfal was the original name, and everything was updated except a journal entry was missed Nawfal's house is labeled as "Ollain's house" on the map. want feedback on doing this The small box inside is an examinable item; it should be changed so that you can interact with it. ''Temporal workaround: Right-click and "use". '' happens with one specific guard had a unique conversation After curing the "monster" (and completing the quest), you can still tell the guards about the angry mob that was outside the house. What's more, that's the only conversation option, so you're forced to choose it. Pasi was a cut content questgiver, his quests were moved to White Tern, Pasi still exists in the game, he's in the Records Office I can inform the White Tern of... her own quests, but mentioning some "Pasi Kirara" person ("Pasi Kirara asked me to do X quest", when it was White Tern who gave me that quest). fixed moving auramma quest gives no xp. fixed getting linyth the elf out of prison gives no xp fixed sending a message to rudlan with the trap gives no xp. 60% brighter lights wagonmakers guild is too dark. fixed two doors in one office entrace in the Thaeldorn, first floor, second door left. fixed by moving a conversation node to the object that lets you talk with the person When imprisoned, the conversation with the person in the cell opposite is not firing correctly, leaving you stuck with no way to get out. The quest "Maintenance Men" doesn't update after informing the Shadowmaster. the safeouse door should not be locked (since you're a shadow thief you'd have the key), or trapped. The house of the collector with the book of Jomungadr (spelling?) didn't get marked on the map. possiblity to use a divination spell to find the secret "door" in Ollains? the chests in the prison upstairs you find (presumably Crimmor guard) armor upstairs in the prison, but can't use it as a disguise with the guard on the main floor to get by him and get into the prison basement to get the elf out as part of the Harper quests. It seems like you should be able to wear the armor as a disguise, in addition to being able to use Namarch guard armor as a disguise. when imprisoned, If you get your things back via Spymastery they are all stuck on the floor. It would be nice if they were in a chest or something, much easier on the player. Purse Ward (this is the starting external area) fixed Keldath in the lathander temple, the npc has the name ;eftover from the prefab, and needs to be renamed as he appears in Beregost. fixed The quest mapnotes for Alduth in Carn market weren't working correctly. added mapnotes leading to the guild hall would be useful. apothecary sells tiles of cure disease The temple of Lathander (or some other place, since I assume the priest won't sell to evil characters) could use some Cure Disease or (Lesser) Restoration potions/items. fixed Can't lock the character's house's door. fixed The priest of lathander didn't have a merchant diplomacy option. fixedt Got a blank entry in the journal when getting Urban Savant. fixed The Spymaster book wasn't working right with the library, so the pc couldn't get the class the Yundren in the market did not appear when sent to get him to stop. House was robbed even though the door was closed. I've sabotaged the caravan, but I don't know if doing it through the sign post is the best option, as some players might miss it. Maybe you can change it so that you have to click on one of the caravans instead. Or add a note or something. Wheel Ward fixed Rinif Honey and Polen's door can't be highlighted: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/26963773/NWN2_SS_030113_140623.jpg intentional, the bow is also named Zaafirah Zaafirah has a bow equipped when she comes to Sathur's tower (clearly intentional on the roof, not sure if inside the tower too), fixed When setting the trap in Rudlan's house (which lacks a map pin), the dialogue mentions Pasi Kirara. Zaafirah doesn't shoot the arrow, but she aims sometimes. I'm still able to reach the Enclave anyway. magically locked by high level mage, so it can't be knocked Can't open the chest in the pit fiend room in the enclave with Knock. fixed Rudlan's house doesn't have a map pin. I can't loot the "Saint's Fingernails" from a chest in that wizard's house with the homunculus Game performance is horrible in the Wheel Ward for some reason. Vishae's quest at the Pearl, and there's a placeholder in her room Outside Crimmor (outside the city walls) Category:General